Los Bandoleros - Intermission
by my shangri-la
Summary: Just a few chapters of what might have happened right before and during Los Bandoleros. Two chapters are for certain. I'm not sure about a third.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Bandoleros – Intermission**

**Summary: Just a few chapters of what might have happened right before and during Los Bandoleros. Two chapters are for certain. I'm not sure about a third though.**

**Rating: M for the next chapter – maybe, if I can get my brain to do a sexy chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: Possibly a two-shot.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Mexico:_

"_How are you getting home?"_

"_I'll manage."_

"_In this shitty truck?" Dominic eyed the brown rusted heap skeptically._

_She shrugged. "If it breaks, I'll hole up somewhere and fix it."_

"_I don't like you driving across the border this often. You could get picked up, and I would never know."_

"_My risk, Dom", Letty sighed. "We're not having this argument. You can't ask me to stay away from you – not after everything. I won't do it again."_

"_Letty-" he started with a growl._

"_I'll see you in about a month", she interrupted matter-of-factly._

"_I don't know if I can stay here that long."_

_Her lips curled. "I'll find you."_

"_You like playing this game?"_

_She smirked. "Sure, it's like where's Waldo. Except you've got no hair and you'd never dress like a Christmas ornament."_

_He squeezed her sides playfully, making her fall against him laughing. "You think you're funny?" he challenged._

"_I'm hilarious", she drawled teasingly, and then gestured her thumb at the road behind them. "I think you left your sense of humor somewhere on the road back there."_

"_How long you gonna keep doing this? You didn't sign up to spend your life on the run."_

"_You let me worry about how I get what I want from life. If I wasn't happy, you'd sure as hell know it."_

"_I worry about you when you leave", he admitted seriously._

_She chuckled. "I know. And I won that argument too."_

"_If something happened to you because of me-"_

"_How much trouble do you think I get into without you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_I hope I don't ever get a real answer to that", he said flatly._

"_Hey, I play good girl. I give Mia some company and let her smother me, check on some of the families in the neighborhood… I don't bring a lot of attention to myself, okay?"_

"_Letty-girl, you couldn't stay under the radar if you tried", he shook his head, a bit amused._

_She grinned, "Maybe not. But I only go on law-breaking sprees with you, papa."_

"_You keep talking dirty like that, and I'm gonna put you over the hood of this truck – again", he laughed._

_Her eyes trailed to the front of the truck longingly. This would be the last time they would be together until she tracked him down again. "You know I gotta go", she said softly._

_He held her firmly by her hips as he invaded her mouth, and she arched away from the sizzling hot metal of the truck against her back, pressing herself against his firm body. She ran her hands up his chest and then wound her arms around his neck, mouths meeting with a rough sort of desperation that they had become accustomed to in the last few years._

_His hands mapped her body with familiarity; grabbing the spots he liked, and touching skin where he could while they were out in the open like this, fingertips brushing her thighs underneath the fringe of her cut-off shorts and then sliding around to grasp her backside._

_Finally they pulled apart, breathing heavily._

"_I could do this with you all day", she breathed. Her eyes closed at the feeling of his thumbs tracing her cheekbones._

"_Take care of yourself", he murmured._

"_I always do."_

_He gave in as he pulled open the squeaky truck door for her with a grimace. "Come back soon. I miss you when you're gone."_

"_Maybe you should stop playing so hard to get", she chuckled._

"_Let, you've got enough money to get where you need to go, right? If this thing breaks down-"_

"_I'm gonna baby her", Letty nodded, petting the steering wheel gently. "You worry too much."_

"_About you? I couldn't worry enough", he said seriously._

"_I'm covered", she answered honestly. "You gave me too much to begin with."_

"_Stay safe. Don't do anything stupid." Dom pushed her door closed carefully and waited for the engine to turn over._

"_Same goes for you", she raised an eyebrow._

_He leaned through the rolled down window and they kissed again. "I love you."_

"_I know you do", she said quietly. "I love you too."_

"_Somehow, no matter where I end up, you always find your way back to me. I'll see you when I see you."_

"_Ride or die, Dom." __**It was their version of 'for better or worse'.**_

_Then she was off, leaving a kick up of dirt and dust behind her._

00

It was almost ten weeks before she came to him in the Dominican Republic.

Once she had determined the direction he had gone from Mexico, it wasn't hard to follow. The Dominican was a home of sorts for both of them. But Dom still had family there.

He had gone to take care of his people.

She knew where to go. She had six more hours to drive before she could get back to Dominic. She had been driving all night, and it was passing two in the afternoon, but she was too close to stop now.

Letty drove on, thighs clenching as she hit the gas. She would stop for a fill-up and caffeine at the next gas station.

Ten weeks was **way** too long to be without her man. Especially since her man was Dominic Toretto. There was no telling what he'd gotten up to in her absence.

00

**A/N: I wrote most of this while watching Fast and Furious 4. I'm only telling this because I giggle every time I hear Fenix say, 'you looked under my hood?!' to Dom like any other guy would really say, 'you took out my penis and measured it while I was sleeping?!' to a girl he'd just slept with. Lmao. Alright, with that thought on your brains! Leave me a review. Let me know what you think.**

**I'm thinking another three-shot for this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Bandoleros – Intermission**

**Summary: Just a few chapters of what might have happened right before and during Los Bandoleros. Two chapters are for certain. I'm not sure about a third though.**

**Rating: M for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: Possibly a three-shot.**

_**Chapter 2**_

It didn't matter how long they'd been apart, or how tired they were. Their private reunions were always in the vicinity of epic. They touched and tasted… always hungry for each other.

The night Letty found him in the beginning stages of partying it up with two of the local girls, they were aggressive – re-staking their claims on each other. They barely ended their night in a bed.

For the first round, a wall had sufficed.

0

Dominic found her late the next morning after she had finished up a soccer game with some of the local kids on the outskirts of town.

She felt his hand slide around her waist, and heard his voice in her ear. "You'd be a good mom."

Her jaw clenched, but other than a quick shake of the head, he didn't see her react.

"What do you mean no?"

"Don't make this more complicated than it already is." She squeezed his hand briefly before pulling away.

He grabbed her back and turned her around. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk", she said flatly.

"What are you mad about?" he was confused.

She stood on her toes and got in his face, jabbing him in the chest, hissing, "Do _not_ bring up babies with me, Toretto. It's mean."

He frowned. "Letty-"

"Dom, you won't even let _me_ stay with you. You wanna bring a baby into this mess? Just leave it alone."

He just followed when she turned to walk off again. Eventually she'd stop stewing and make sense.

She took the long way through town, back to the place they were staying. He closed and locked the bedroom door, leaning against it while she went to stand near a window.

"You know, when we were younger, I was so certain I would never want kids", she said softly, not bothering to turn to look at him. "We weren't always stable… And even now, I feel like I don't want to be tied down to that. Maybe if was just an off-handed comment, Dom, but it threw me for a loop."

"Are we done fighting?" he asked finally.

Letty raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know we were fighting in the first place."

"I want to show you something." Her eyes flicked down to his crotch, and he smirked, "Something else."

"What is it?"

He nodded at the door. "Let's take a drive."

00

"The Godfather, huh?" Letty lilted curiously the next afternoon. He made some noncommittal noise that made her grin. "Sounds kinda sexy", she teased.

He rolled his eyes, but looped an arm around her waist, tugging her against him as they walked through the city.

"They really love you here", she said quietly before pulling them to a stop. "So, tell me. How bad is it?"

Dom sighed roughly and they shifted to face each other. "The government is killing these people financially, Let. They're strapped, and living under the thumb of oppression."

"I can see it", she said seriously. "What are we going to do?"

"'We'?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's always '**we**', Dominic. Answer my question."

"We're gonna try and give the people here some breathing room."

"That's what the other night was about?"

"I went to talk to a politician down here. Because of his position, he can't help directly. But he dropped a gold mine in our lap. We just have to go get it."

"Gasoline?" she inquired finally.

He nodded solemnly.

She nodded back her agreement. "Let's work shit out."

"You ready to go on another adventure with me?" he asked. "I just want to do some good for these people."

"You're like a modern day Robin Hood, man", she chuckled.

"Does that make you Maid Marian?" he teased.

She snorted. "Please. Maid Marian was a pussy. I'd rather be Little John. You know – the back-up muscle."

Dominic laughed outright. "Look at you. Proving all your teachers wrong and actually learning something in school."

"I'm pretty sure I only watched the cartoon Disney version with Mia", she admitted with a laugh. "That one where Robin Hood was a fox."

He smirked and hooked an arm around her neck. "Come on."

00

"I'll do it."

"The fuck you will!"

"Way to overreact, Dom", Letty rolled her eyes.

"You're not doing it, Letty. End of discussion."

"That's our cue", Han said under his breath as he got up from the table. Santo and Leo followed, cursing about the clash of the Titans that could be a Dom and Letty fight.

Mostly, the couple had settled into something a lot easier than they'd had it in their younger years, but when it came to a battle of wills, they were loud… to say the least.

Letty glared, advancing on him, body radiating anger. "Where the hell do you get off-?"

"I'm not going to watch you kill yourself!" he shouted back at her.

"Somebody has to do it!" she snapped. "Who would you rather see break their neck?"

"If we're gonna have this argument then I'll just-"

"No you don't", she growled sharply. "Ninety percent of your center of gravity is your head. You think I want to be scraping you off the highway when you topple off a moving truck? How the **hell** would I explain that to your sister?"

He blinked. "Did you just say I have a big head?"

"If the hat doesn't fit-" she smothered a laugh, lips twitching enough to ruin the intended severity of her statement.

Dom held up a hand. "We're getting way off track here."

She softened her stance slightly, and slid her hands behind his neck to pull him down, pressing their foreheads together. "No one's getting in that cab, Dom. And you couldn't lose me if you tried. So, let's not fight about the only practical way to do this. I'm good as long as you're behind the wheel."

"Letty-"

"I'm serious. You want to find a way to do this safely, we will. But I'm doing it. Do you really think anyone else is graceful enough to pull this off?"

Both of his eyebrows shot up at that proclamation. "**Graceful?**" he purred teasingly. "Sure, you've got rhythm, baby-"

"Don't make me smack you", she muttered.

His hands slid down her arms, pausing at her elbows. "If you're sure… we'll figure it out. But you've gotta let me have this one. I'm not losing you if something goes bad. If I have to call it, you get your ass out of there. We can fight about it when it's over."

"Done", she promised.

He stole a quick kiss from her mouth. "Okay. Let's get everyone back in here and plan this out."

00

_**Baja flashback**_

_Dominic heard the engine of a car idle and stop in the driveway. There was a very short list of who it could be._

_Vince, if he wasn't still furious over what had happened…_

_Mia- but probably not. He had told her to stay her ass put._

_**Letty**__._

_Letty had been gone for nearly two months._

_He had agreed with her when she had said they'd needed space after everything that had happened, but two months was a hell of a __**lot**__ more space than he'd realized she'd intended at the time._

_He went to the screen door warily._

_There she was._

_His Letty._

_She was leaning against a little black Sunfire. He didn't care if she'd stolen it and brought the cops down on their asses. He wanted her in his arms. He'd missed her as soon as she'd left. He hadn't known until two days later that she'd left her cell phone in one of her empty dresser drawers._

_The bag that she had left with was sitting in the dirt at her feet, and she was chewing on her bottom lip nervously, thumbs hooked in the belt loops of her cargo pants._

_She found his gaze through the blackness of the screen and the shadows inside. He knew even though her eyes were hidden behind reflective glasses. Her whole body went rigid and froze._

_It was nearly a full minute before Dom realized that she wasn't moving._

_He sighed and opened the door, stepping out onto the porch and crossing his arms casually. The next move was hers._

_Her lips curled irritably, but she bent over and hoisted her bag over her shoulder and made the trek towards the house. She stopped just short of the porch steps and dropped her bag again before shoving her sunglasses on top of her head._

_Her mouth opened and shut twice before she could force herself to talk._

"_I wanna come home, Dom", she said softly._

_His eyebrows furrowed. "Letty, we can't go back to L. A.-"_

"_**You're**__ my home, you asshole", she hissed._

_Dominic grinned stupidly and headed down the steps. He picked her up, ignoring the pull of the muscles in his still healing shoulder, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her mouth and nuzzled her neck, licking at her skin playfully. She sighed, dropping her forehead to his shoulder._

"_You're home, baby", he murmured roughly, "Always." He curled his hand around the back of her neck under her ponytail, kneading gently. "Let's get you to bed. You look exhausted."_

"_I missed you", she sighed as he carried her up the steps and into the house. "Wait- my bag-"_

"_I'll come back for it." He set her on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Get undressed. I'll be right back, and we can get some sleep."_

_Two minutes later, he tossed her bag into the corner of their bedroom, got undressed, and slid into bed behind her. Letty rolled over and draped her leg over his hip under the sheet, laying her head on his shoulder carefully._

_He ran a hand through her hair that she had apparently allowed free from the elastic band. "I'm your home, huh?" he wondered curiously._

_She tilted her head up towards him and rolled her eyes. "In my defense, I haven't slept in like two days-"_

_He held up his free hand. "Stop. Don't be an Indian-giver. You don't get to take it back."_

"_No?"_

"_No, I like the sound of that way too much. You're my home too, Let."_

"_Not gonna call me an asshole?" she teased raspily._

_He shook his head. "No, but tomorrow I'm going to be really irritated that you left your phone here and disappeared for two months."_

_She yawned, "Sounds good."_

_He chuckled. "Go to sleep, cara. We'll figure the rest out tomorrow."_

_She pressed a kiss to his chest and relaxed at the feel of him against her._

"_While I'm being a mushy bitch- I missed you, papa."_

_He smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to her hair, "Yeah, me too."_

00

A/N: Bet you guys didn't see that last part coming, did you? There should be one more chapter for this series as well. Let me know what you think. You'll get some Dotty love in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Bandoleros – Intermission**

**Summary: Just a few chapters of what might have happened right before and during Los Bandoleros. Two chapters are for certain. I'm not sure about a third though.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: Last chapter! Bear with me for this chapter, because it is a bit all over the place, but I don't always find Dom's thoughts rational, so it's hard to make this orderly…**

_**Chapter 3**_

Eventually, they forced themselves to pull away from each other. A large rock on the beach, half visible to the party gathered was no place for either of them to deal with the emotions that they could share only with each other.

They walked up the beach and found Dom's car to drive back to the villa they were borrowing so they could… basically rip each other's clothes off.

"Dom, I need you", she said roughly.

He nibbled on a spot under her jaw. "I know, baby. I've got it", he murmured.

"_No!_" she insisted. "I need _you_. With me", Letty clarified.

He let his forehead rest against hers. "Don't, Let. Please, don't."

"You're going to leave, and it's going to slowly kill me", she said flatly.

"You'll be fine."

"I'd rather take a bullet", she snapped, shoving his chest.

"I can't lose you!" he roared, slapping his hands roughly on the wall on either side of her head.

She didn't even flinch in the face of his anger, her own temper at a boiling point.

"Then stop pushing me away! I hate that you act like us being apart is the best thing for us. I'm right here! The only way you lose me is if you leave me!"

"Let us go for a little while, Letty. I'll put us back together again."

"You can't promise that", she said hoarsely.

"Trust me one more time, baby."

"Stop lying to me!" she hissed.

"Let-"

"Just… stop."

She didn't agree or say another word, just unzipped his pants and took him into her mouth.

0

Letty wakes up alone the next morning. It doesn't take her long to decide the Dominic was gone with no intention of coming back. The pile of cash stacked on the dresser made her glare, but it was the reflection of the silver chain in the sunlight that swallowed the last third of the liquor bottle before tossing it harshly at the mirror. She was storming out of the room as the glass rained down, less than lady-like cursing falling from her mouth.

She passed very few people, but they all gave her wide berth. Her anger clawing its way out of her so violently it was its own physical presence surrounding her.

After Letty got what little information she could get out of Han, she packed her bag and went to find herself a car, even less pleased with the situation than she'd been when she'd awoken.

00

She took the scenic route back to Los Angeles. It took her two weeks, but she was too furious to even attempt to deal with the questions Mia would have right away.

But she eventually made it home.

The house was dark and silent. Letty didn't bother to turn on any lights, only bothering to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and drink its entire contents before heading upstairs with her bag in tow.

She was completely exhausted, and the long route home had done nothing to extinguish her temper. Letty was _livid_. She knew better though. Her heart ached, but she wasn't ready to feel it right now.

He'd fucking left her.

The only thing she'd ever needed was _him_. And he'd taken that away from her.

At the top of the stairs, she took a second to consider her options.

Mia's car was in the driveway, and she didn't really want to be alone, even if she wouldn't admit it aloud.

And she really should announce herself.

Letty went into the bedroom she'd shared with Dom to change her clothes. The room that she'd always claimed as her own since the fiasco that had torn their family apart and ripped them all from their home.

_It was a silent, but understood, fact that Dom would never be back. __**At least for now…**_

She found something appropriate to sleep in and left her bag in the bedroom, slipping into Mia's room.

Letty stretched out silently in the space on the bed.

Mia made a sleepy noise and rolled in her direction. Letty chuckled and nudged her gently.

"Mia", she muttered.

"Hmm…"

"Mia", Letty tried again.

"What- Letty?" she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Yeah", she sighed. "I'm home. For good."

Mia frowned. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Dom left", Letty said flatly. "He's gone. And I just- it's over. I don't really want to talk about it, alright?"

"I'm sorry, Let. My brother is an idiot", she murmured.

"No argument there."

"Well, get under the covers", Mia offered. "Get some sleep. All your problems will still be here to stew over tomorrow."

Letty smirked slightly as she moved and crawled under the comforter. "You give such good pep talks."

00

Nearly six months later, Dom received a phone call.

_Letty had been murdered. He couldn't begin to even wrap his head around that thought. Hearing those words was a lot like getting shot in the heart with poison. His blood boiled with pain and rage._

He was leaving the city within an hour despite his sister's warning to stay away.

He was going to find out who was responsible for this. And he was going to make them pay.

00

Two phone calls had changed his life. The call from Mia saying Letty was dead… _murdered._ His worst fear came alive.

And the second… a call from Letty's phone. Confirmation that Letty's last call had been to Brian – because he hadn't been there.

He was filled with a rage that he hadn't known for years.

That she had sacrificed herself for him… he would be angry with her if she were here. Brian was the only other person he could let the blame fall on besides himself. He had so many thoughts swimming inside his head that he couldn't even begin to sort them all.

The only thing he knew was loss.

The loss of what could have been.

He was angry with himself for taking away the only thing she'd wanted. _Him. With her._

The only thing he'd wanted for her was her safety-

That was wrong. He'd wanted a different life with her… a life where they settled down and maybe had a family. But Letty was always more restless than he was – especially after spending so many years surfing on the rush of adrenaline.

But eventually, he had no doubt that he could have convinced her that they'd both had enough of the streets.

And he grieved that too. The question of what might have been if they'd made better decisions.

When he'd left her, Dominic had never imagined the string of events that she'd unraveled. It left him wondering why he hadn't known Letty better, or why he was too naive to consider that she wouldn't just sit on the sidelines.

In his defense, he never though Brian O'Conner was an option.

Maybe he had just pushed her too hard.

They had made love long into the night. He'd known she wouldn't wake up.

And he'd known that she knew he was lying. She hadn't said a word, but he'd tasted the bitterness on her lips even as she clung to him, hoping somehow by morning he would change his mind.

If he'd known a better way to protect her he would have done it. Dominic had broken a lot of promises over the years. He hadn't wanted to fail at the one that meant the most to him.

Take care of Letty.

Her own mother's order.

And after watching her car flip during that last job in L.A., he'd thought he would never feel fear so strongly again in his life.

And then he had nearly killed them both that morning in the Dominican Republic.

So he left her sleeping in bed, like he promised he never would.

The scent of her all over him, seeping into his skin. Her taste in his mouth, and the bitterness lingering from their reckless decisions transferred from her lips to his.

He'd always wanted more for her.

Maybe she had a chance to be more than this life he knew would eventually end him.

Fear.

He'd almost got them killed tonight.

But the idea of her experiencing anything close to what he had buried of his experience in Lompoc sent ice running through his veins. Women don't belong in prison.

He almost hoped she would hate him enough to stay away.

Dom left her enough money to get home safely, and take care of Mia. But his leaving the necklace would be a slap in the face. It nearly killed him to do it.

He told her when she gave it to him years ago, that as long as he had it, he would always belong to her.

But if he would have walked away with it, she would have hope that she would find him again eventually.

The pile he left her was a resounding 'no'.

'No, don't come find me; go home.'

He should have told her to her face that he was leaving with no intention of coming back, give her more closure than the sex that was painfully filled with goodbyes and regret.

But he never could have made her understand. Letty always had an answer. She would do anything for him, he knew. She held on harder than he ever could. Letty always had faith in him. That he was more that what everyone else saw... Who people thought he was or could be. She'd made him into a better man.

But when it came down to her potentially losing her life, or him losing himself without her... It was no contest.

He allowed himself a few more seconds to watch over her sleeping form.

Then he left without looking back, wondering, that if by some strange twist of fate, they did find each other again, she might very well hate him.

Anything would have been better than this feeling of loss.

They had spent a lot of time apart in the last few years. But Letty had lived without Dominic. His life restarted every time he saw her.

He didn't know what to do now that she was gone.

0

It wouldn't be another phone call that would throw him for a loop. Next time it would be a DSS agent with a folder and a mission.

00

**A/N: And this story is complete! Let me know what you think about this last chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
